La solucion de mi roto corazon, eres tu
by Valeria Yapura R-18
Summary: -¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?-¿Por qué no hacia nada? ¿Cómo es que habíamos terminado así? Preguntas muy fáciles de responder. Fue por puro despecho. -Me alegra escuchar eso- [Sei x Kisumi][LEMMON] Mencion de SouMako.


HOLA A TODOS! :D  
Bueno yo soy Valeria y este es mi primer finc, no se si les guste aunque espero que si.

La pareja que aqui maneje no es muy famosa pero YO LA AMO XD es que son tan... Free(?)  
Ok ya xD  
La verdad nunca pense que mi primer finc seria de estos dos, siempre crei que seria un Rivaille x Eren o un Kenny x Butters, pero bueno asi son las cosas  
NO ME AREPIENTO DE NADA XD

* * *

**_La solución de mi roto corazón, eres tú._**

Sentía tus grandes manos deslizarse por mi piel, acariciándome, tocándome sin pudor alguno. Uno que otro sonido salía de mi boca, dándole a entender a mi acompañante lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de esto.

¿Por qué no hacia nada? ¿Cómo es que habíamos terminado así?

Preguntas muy fáciles de responder. Fue por puro despecho. Después de ser rechazado por Makoto, fue que al fin me di cuenta de la realidad en la que vivía. Yo nunca ocuparía un lugar en su corazón, almenos no el que yo quería. Ni siquiera ocuparía el lugar que Haru tenia.

En un principio me quise engañar y me encerré en ese mundo en el que Makoto solo me veía a mí, solo me sonreirá a mí, solo me amaba a mí…

Fue un gran choque verlo caminar tomado de la mano de Sousuke. De todas las personas con las que se me ocurriría que Makoto podría tener una relación amorosa nunca se me vino a la cabeza Sousuke Yamazaki. Haru tenía más posibilidades y aun así él se encontraba con aquel chico.

No quería creérmelo, y me decía "yo debería estar en el lugar de Sousuke". Pero las cosas no son siempre como uno desea.

En uno de esos días en que me encontraba aun decaído por al fin caer en la cuenta de que la persona que tanto ame y que aun sigo amando no se encuentra a mi lado, pues simplemente decidí salir un rato a despejarme. En el camino me encontré a Rin. Intento levantarme el ánimo e incluso me invito a salir con el y unos amigos, al principio me negué pero su insistencia gano.

El día acordado llego. Fuimos a la fiesta que estaban organizando los ex miembros del club de natación de Samezuka por quien sabe que razón, la verdad no puse mucha atención a lo que decían, solo podía ver con rabia como Makoto y Sousuke se besaban sin pudor alguno.

¿Qué hacia Makoto en este lugar?

Cuando Sou comenzó a acariciar por debajo de la ropa a su acompañante, no pude aguantarlo más y me di la vuelta para dirigirme a la barra que en ese lugar se encontraba.

Una, dos, seis… ya no recordaba cuanto había tomado, aunque tampoco es como si me importara, yo solo deseaba deshacerme de aquellas imágenes que con fuego se habían quedado grabados en mi cabeza.

**-Te amo, Makoto.**

**-Yo también te amo, Sousuke.**

La rabia me invadió una vez más, y me levanté de un brinco de mi lugar para irme de una buena vez.

Mala idea. Solo logre que un mareo involuntario me hiciera perder el equilibrio.

Comencé a caer en cámara lenta, todo daba vueltas.

El golpe contra el suelo mas que ayudarme a despabilarme solo ayudo a confundirme mas. Las personas a mi alrededor seguían en lo suyo, no parecía que se hubiesen dado cuenta de mi caída.

**-Oye ¿te encuentras bien?**

Sentí unas manos tomarme y levantarme.

Sin darme cuanta de como, ya me encontraba en una habitación, pensé que estaba solo hasta que unas grandes y cálidas manos me tomaron el rostro.

Ante mi había unos hermosos orbes ámbares.

**-¿te encuentras bien, Kisumi-kun?**

No dije nada, solo me le quede viendo… sabia que había visto aquellos ojos en algún lugar.

¿En donde había visto aquellos ojos?

¿En donde había escuchado aquella voz?

…

Espera un momento ¿Qué él no era…?

**-¿S-Seijuuro-san?**

**-Menos mal, ya pensaba que habías quedado en un coma alcohólico ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

Esa risa me decía que tu también te encontrabas en un estado parecido al mio, tal vez mas despejado, pero aun así borracho.

**-¡Sabes! No espere encontrarte aquí, hace ya un tiempo que no nos vemos ¿Qué tal te ha ido?, ¿Cómo vas en tu equipo de básquet? Sousuke-kun me dijo que tu hermanito esta en unas clases de natación, tal vez en un tiempo sea un gran nadador ¿Por qué tu no lo intentas? Seguro que…**

**-¿quieres tener sexo?**

**-…jajajajajaaja ¿Perdón? Creo que no te escuche bien-**dijiste con una risilla nerviosa.

Me acerque a ti y me coloque en tus piernas rodeándote el cuello con mis brazos, vi tu cara de miedo y confusión.

Sonreí con malicia.

**-… dije… ¿quieres tener sexo conmigo?**

Te negaste al principio, pero entre beso y beso, caricias y roces al final caíste en mis garras.

Ahora nos encontrábamos recostados en el alfombrado suelo besándonos con desesperación.

Sonidos húmedos salían de nuestras bocas al chocar, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban, hilos de saliva se deslizaban por nuestras barbillas.

Las caricias se hacían mas rudas con cada minuto que pasaba, mordías cada parte de mi cuerpo que se encontraba a tu alcance, esa rudeza mas que asustarme solo lograba excitarme mas. De un jalón me quitaste mis pantalones y con ellos mi ropa interior, acariciaste mi ya grande erección y no pude evitar soltar un sonoro jadeo de excitación.

Subiste una vez mas tus manos, recorriendo mi desnuda piel, eso se sentía tan bien, me estabas tomando completamente y lo estaba disfrutando.

Me retorcía bajo tu fornido cuerpo, abrase tu espalda y te pegue mas a mi, deseaba sentir aquel calor lo mas cerca posible.

**-ahmmm…**

Suspiro tras suspiro, gemido tras gemido, nuestras respiraciones se entremezclaban.

Cerré mis ojos y deje caer mi cabeza en el suelo. Tomaste una de mis piernas y la mordiste dejando tu marca en ella. Lamiste el interior de mi muslo, degustándolo.

Tomaste mis piernas con fuerza y me jalaste logrando con aquella acción que mi trasero chocara con tu erección. Comenzaste a dar embestidas lentas, simulando una penetración.

Era tan desesperante. Con una de mis piernas te empuje, me levante y gateé quedando sobre ti. Te mire a los ojos esos ojos que me atrapaban y me hundían cada vez más en este abismo pasional.

Estaba cayendo, muy profundo. La lujuria inundaba mi cuerpo por completo y yo no deseaba que fuera de otra forma.

Levante mi trasero y con una de mis manos tome tu erección, la dirija a mi entrada. Poco a poco ibas entrando en mí. Mas y mas profundo.

Dolía y mucho. Pero aun así no me detuve, me sentía tan masoquista por sentirme excitado de mi dolor.

Me deje caer en tu entrepierna empalándome por completo. Solté un alarido de completo placer y dolor.

Es oficial. Soy un masoquista.

Comenzaste a moverte dentro mio y simplemente me sentí flotar.

Esto se sentía tan bien.

Aun embistiéndome me diste la vuelta y me sometiste contra el suelo.

Salías y entrabas cada vez con más velocidad.

Con una mano sostenías mis muñecas y con la otra me masturbabas.

**-hmm t-tan estrecho…**

**-haaa.. hamm.. S-Sei.. S-Seii..**

**-Kis-umi…**

Tus gemidos eran roncos, tan varoniles… ¡por dios! sentía que estaba llegando a mi limite de tan solo escucharte. Cada vez aumentabas más la velocidad de tus estocadas y con ello la fuerza, cielos, estaba llorando de tanto placer que estaba sintiendo.  
Mordiste mi hombro y grite una vez más. Seguro mañana no me podría mover y tampoco hablar.

Después de un rato terminaste dentro de mí, apreté mi mandíbula al sentir esa sustancia llenarme por completo.  
Que genial se sentía.

Saliste de mi lenta y tortuosamente, cuando por fin estuviste fuera me deje caer. Mis piernas temblaban y podía sentir como tu semen se escurría de mi entrada y manchaba el suelo.

Después de que me recuperarme un poco, me apoye en mis brazos y me giré para ver en donde te encontrabas.

A un lado mio, recostado y con la respiración un tanto agitada te encontrabas tu. Me acerque y me quede admirándote, sin pensarlo acerque mi mano a tu cabello y lo acaricie.

**-Tan suave…-**una sonrisa involuntaria se formo en mi rostro.

Aquellos encuentros cargados de tanta pación y lujuria desenfrenada se hicieron tan comunes para nosotros. En tu casa, en la mía, en los baños, en algún callejón…

Pero después de un tiempo las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Esos encuentros se fueron haciendo tan… vacíos. Yo quería mas… quería más de ti.

Al final no fuiste tu el que callo en mis garras… yo caí en las tuyas. Caí completamente y me entregue a ti de todas las formas posibles, pero también quería que tu te entregaras a mi.

Sé que eres una gran persona, siempre intentas hacerme reír y en ocasiones ni siquiera tienes que hacer esfuerzo para lograrlo.

Las sabanas cubren mi cuerpo, a mi lado se encuentra un alto y musculoso pelirrojo durmiendo plácidamente. Una vez más nos pasamos toda la noche haciéndolo.  
Le miro, ciertamente Sei-san es un hombre muy guapo, me sonrojo un poco por mis pensamientos y sonrió con ternura.

Acerco mi cara a la de mi compañero, me detengo a unos pocos centímetros de mi destino y después de darle una fugaz mirada a aquel masculino rostro… simplemente lo beso.

No duro más de unos segundos y al separar nuestros rostros pude sentir un calor recorriendo mis mejillas, me había sonrojado, era algo muy tonto viendo ya todo lo que habíamos hecho.

**-haaa-** deje salir todo el aire que tenía acumulado en un largo suspiro.

**-Sabes Sei-san, tal vez tu seas la solución de mi roto corazón…-**dije mientras peinaba aquellos mechones cobrizos.

**_¨Me alegra escuchar eso¨_ **Fue la inaudible contestación que dio el mayor mientras disfrutaba de los mimos que el pelirrosa le daba.

* * *

Este fue mi lindo finc de Sei x Kisu-chan :3

Espero que les gustara.

NO tengo muy buena ortografia asi que si encuentran algun error por algun lugar de aqui por favor digamelo 3:

Oh! y recuedren los Reviews son gratis ;)

-Valeria Yapura.


End file.
